The present invention relates to a wound evacuator for a patient to collect body fluids from the patient following surgery. In surgery, tissue is traumatized so that inflammation and bleeding result. In order to alleviate these conditions, a drainage tube is placed within the patient at the wound site and an evacuator in communication with the drainage tube is depressurized to suck body fluids away from the wound site.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,652 (Weilbacher) a wound evacuator includes an inlet port and a discharge port. The inlet port is provided with a one-way check valve while the discharge port is open to receive a plug. To empty the evacuator, the end walls are squeezed together to force body fluids contained within the evacuator outwardly through the discharge port to a container or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,179 (Manschat et al) a urinary drainage container includes inlet and outlet tubes with a sleeve check valve on the outlet tube to control fluid discharge from the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,029 (Melnick et al) a surgical evacuator includes a splash guard to control discharge of body fluids from the evacuator and a magnetized check valve is biased to a closed position to eliminate back flow of body fluids into the evacuator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,952 (Magers et al) a plug assembly cooperates with an inlet/outlet port to control fluid communication of body fluids through the port.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,340 (Lloyd et al) a suction drainage device includes inlet and outlet tubes with a ball check valve preventing discharge of body fluids through the inlet tube.
With all of the above prior art devices the drainage of body fluids from the evacuator may result in some leakage of body fluids from an exhaust port following communication of the body fluids to a storage container. With infectious body fluids it is important to minimize human contact with the body fluids.